


小白领短篇翻译同人合集

by d7b7



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: 详见各章节前的说明





	1. 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：Maisonty  
> 分级：G

　　“所以，从现在起你要跟Brandon特工搭档了。”自从Peter知道这个消息后，他就一直在头痛如何亲口向Neal转达这个调动。Neal蹙着眉目光游移，似乎在试图消化他的话。他的反应时间远远超出了平日的正常水平，但Peter并没有催促，他自己也毫无头绪，不明白凭啥斥责他们俩“太亲密”和他“太放纵Caffrey了”？他们合作破案，Neal必须待在他的监控范围内，这才是其他人该注意到的事实。  
　　“不要。”Neal气鼓鼓地拒绝，他看起来就像个耍脾气的孩子。有时候Peter觉得他就是个孩子。这也正是Neal不能分派给其他人的原因。没有人了解Neal的真性情，他和Peter抓获的绝大部分罪犯不同。他只是还太年轻时，被爱情冲昏了脑袋，才会犯下重罪。他只是个犯了错的年轻人，才华横溢的年轻人。  
　　所以当Neal不止一次提起Kate并试图找到她时，Peter才会那么气恼。他那么机智聪颖前途无量，却为了她荒废了整整5年的好时光，整整5年里被锁在一间8英尺见方的牢笼里虚度光阴，而那个女人却在他们的房子里享受82年的波尔多酒。现在Neal依然能拥有大好的前程，Peter有这个信心，他要牢牢看住Neal，把他栓在正道上。  
　　其他人不会如Peter这般看待Neal。

　　第一天，Brandon不让Neal离开他的视线一步，甚至连去盥洗室都不例外。除了一个衣柜和稍稍能下咽的食物，Neal感到自己仿佛又回到了监狱中。他让Mozzie黑了Brandon的私人档案，然后用一个接一个的私人问题成功让对方暴走。Brandon忍无可忍把他丢给了助手Linda。她抱歉的朝他笑笑，午餐时还把自带的小糕点拿出来分享。Neal喜欢她，所以她不用暴走。  
　　第二天，Neal在一个犯罪现场徘徊，接着，他跟着地上的一条几乎无法辨认的痕迹越走越远，那痕迹来自一些细微的蓝黑色粉末，而它们恰好属于某间银行的铺设地面的砖瓦。Neal掉头往回走，准备带人去揪出那个内鬼，但迎接他的是Brandon和他高举的武器，仿佛他要逃跑似地。拜托，这附近既没有公用运输站点，这个街区上的行人也不够混杂提供掩护。  
　　当Neal和Peter在一起时，他从没有设想过逃亡。好吧，他确实有做过些白日梦，诸如故意引诱Peter跟踪自己去上东区的百货店，然后耍点花招迫使他放弃他为那件老古董套装编织的可怜借口，但是这无关紧要。  
　　Neal不喜欢枪。幸运的是，之后Brandon的配枪不知怎么不翼而飞了。或许是特工先生一时间忘了把它摆在哪里了，Neal相信他最终会找到的。当然，这个得等Brandon填完那堆小山似的遗失武器说明登记表格再说。赞美官僚主义。  
　　第三天，Neal被禁止进入犯罪现场，他们让他待在车里，通过Linda和一个收发报机传达Brandon的询问。车里的警铃会响真不是Neal的错，他真的真的只是想听听收音机而已。他大概是被突如其来的声音吓坏了，在车里猛地一个惊跳，整辆车都跟着颠簸了一下。结果紧紧挨着他们停靠的两辆车也跟着呼天抢地起来。Neal真的真的很真诚。你觉得这么一张脸会骗人？  
　　第四天，他们蹲在办公室研究案情。Brandon看起来再也不会打算带Neal出外勤了，Neal很感动。他们丢给他一堆功课，结果Neal只花了10分钟就搞定了那些简单到可笑的玩意，接下来的7小时50分钟，他开始跟Linda谈天说地，聊她的孩子们——才刚上幼儿园的Michelle还有Luke在数学测试中得到了一个A，他还试着用大楼的邮件系统给Peter发信息来着，央求他把自己带出去溜达溜达。但Brandon那个鬼鬼祟祟的坏胚子成功地把所有邮件都拦截了下来。  
　　第五天，Neal一边听他们布置盯梢对象一边心不在焉地玩自己的帽子，突然那帽子不翼而飞，Neal茫然的坐在椅子里四顾张望，这么巧就看到Brandon锁上一个摆放宗卷的抽屉。当然，帽子又回到了他的头上，而Brandon离开会议室的时间足够长到让他对那锁做点小动作。这一天的剩余时间里，Neal拒绝担任顾问，只是坐在那里一个劲瞪着Brandon，不管Peter会不会又暗示他看起来像条可怜兮兮的小狗，总之他绝对没有撅嘴，

　　现世报很快就找上门了。  
　　星期一一大清早，Peter才刚走到办公室就感到一阵精疲力尽——杵在房间里的是背靠墙站着目露凶光的Brandon特工，和看起来又尴尬又不好意思的Neal。后者先注意到了门边的peter，冲他勾起一边唇角。Peter一跨进门，Brandon就怒气冲冲的把一份已经签署好的调动书扔进他怀里。  
　　“你的小哈巴狗根本不值得为他多费心思。”他冲着Peter嗤笑一声，便骂骂咧咧的一阵风似的卷了出去。  
　　Peter转向Neal摆出自认最严厉恼怒的表情，Neal连忙配合得做羞愧状低下头，可惜嘴角的弧度怎么也收不起来，多少破坏了点可信度。Peter继续板着脸脱掉外套，慢吞吞放下公文包，坐到椅子上，笑了。  
　　“老天，我从没见他那么生气过，你都干了些什么？”  
　　Neal赶紧祭出他最最单纯无辜善良的表情，结果Peter笑得更大声了。

　　2层楼下，Brandon正在搜查自己办公室里所有的文件，寻找任何摆放异常的东西。一张写着简短留言的便条纸大刺刺黏在他的电脑显示器上。  
　　Is this yours?下面是Brandon的大名——模仿得完美极了。  
　　直到大约两天后，Brandon才好不容易松了口气，确认没有任何文件在他不知情的情况下被签署过。


	2. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Lilly McShepin  
> 分级：G

　　“你是从哪儿学会玩枪的？”Peter抽走Neal手里的档案夹问道。  
　　Neal顺势放下手，别过头：“那些街区不太安全。”  
　　“这不能回答我的问题。”Peter毫不放松，“你是从哪里学会玩枪的？”  
　　Neal开始摸他的帽子。可恶的帽子，Peter暗想，成年人可不应该跟小宝宝似得，向小毛毯之类的东西寻求安全感。  
　　“从我自己那儿。”  
　　这答案并不在Peter的意料中。“为什么？”  
　　Neal摘下帽子攒在手里，蓝色的眼睛对上Peter，闪烁不定：“那些街区不太平，我只是想确保Kate的安全。”  
　　Peter完全能够看透这句话背后隐含的意思。那一定是Neal曾经许下的承诺，他的誓言，他会保护她。  
　　小傻瓜。Peter牙痒痒，像Neal这样出色的家伙居然会被Kate那种包藏祸心的女人操纵甚至玩弄感情……让人心烦，简直是心烦意乱。Neal坐进椅子里，继续摆弄那顶搞笑的卡通帽，就像个不安的孩子。  
　　Peter把文件夹塞回他手里，Neal吃惊的抬头，清澈的眼睛闪着犹豫和一丝困惑——没有别的问题了？  
　　暂时没了—— Peter同样用眼神回道。这个小笨蛋，必须要有人教会他——一旦你付出了，就应该得到回报，这是生活中最基本的游戏规则。可Neal唯一信奉并始终遵守的规则却是——你得照顾你自己。  
　　Peter抿了口咖啡，注视一心一意盯着文件的年轻人。该死，看着他受伤的感觉太糟糕了。  
　　可恶的小混蛋。


	3. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E

　　Peter把他呈大字型压倒在自己床上。  
　　他看起来很激动，Neal完全猜不到Peter接下来打算干什么。可疯狂的是，他不但不担心，甚至从某种程度上体会到了……安全感。Peter总是那么了解Neal，甚至比Kat做的更好。Neal从不完全撤下对旁人的防备，但不是在这种情况下：双腿大张，手腕被拷在两侧的床柱上。  
　　Peter的手沿着他的身体滑向大腿内侧，每一次轻柔的摩挲都引得Neal颤栗不已。  
　　“你以为我不知道你想让我找到你？”Peter吻了吻Neal挺翘的臀瓣，低语道，“你以为我不知道你是故意留在那儿等我的吗？”  
　　Neal闭上眼，告诉自己他是为了Kate而去的。但Peter的手在他的每一寸皮肤上肆意游走，仿佛他才是它们的主人，仿佛Neal是他的私有财产似地。可靠、坚定、平稳，那是Kate从没有给过他的感觉，伴随着这些新奇的体验，Peter的每一次爱抚都让Neal越来越亢奋难耐。  
　　“你以为我不知道你想让我找到你？”Peter的声音越发暗哑，“抓住你？”他的手指来到Neal的脊椎末端徘徊，危险的动作让后者几乎无法呼吸。“拥有你？”Neal感到一个坚硬冰冷光滑的东西代替了Peter的手抵在他的身后。  
　　“什么？”他喘着气问。  
　　“我想你知道。”Peter耳语，声音中带着难言的笑意。  
　　是的，Neal确实知道。当Peter今晚出现在这间房里，他的内心深处就已经有了某种觉悟。他的性器硬的发痛，全身瑟瑟发抖，必须竭尽全力才能压下从床上跳起来的冲动。“你不是想、想把它放到那个地方去吧？”他不死心的问。冰冷的玻璃危险的贴着他的下身滑动，无声诉说着成千上万Neal永远无法向Kate坦诚的讯息。  
　　“如果我说是呢？”Peter问，“我能对你做任何事，明白吗，Neal？”  
　　Peter抬起Neal的脸让后者面对自己。他紧蹙着眉头，表情波澜不惊，唯眼中有火光燃烧。Neal不加思索的向他倚靠过去。他们曾经做过一次，那是四年前，就在Peter差点儿要第一次抓住他后不久。Neal突发奇想，决定试试能不能反跟踪追着他到处跑的探员先生。一天晚上，他毫无预兆的出现在Peter面前，但后者没有像普通人那样露出丝毫惊慌、害怕或者愤怒，反而猛力把Neal推压在墙上。Neal已经不记得那晚究竟是谁最先碰触了谁的嘴唇，但他永远忘不了Peter的反应有多么饥渴狂热,也忘不了在那之后的数天里，身体被彻底占有过的酸软和钝痛感有多么甘甜美妙，就像是赢得了一场艰难的战役，又像是击碎了一堵仿佛坚不可摧的高墙。  
　　“我想念你的嘴。”他听到自己这么说，但那声音沙哑满溢着极度的渴求，又仿佛不是从他嘴里吐出来的，要知道Neal从来都不是那种会不顾一切的类型。他也从来没有用这种口气跟kate说过话。Peter的眉头紧锁在一起，眼色越发黯沉，Neal爱死了他的反应。他们今晚还没有交换过亲吻，Peter似乎另有打算。  
　　Neal屏息以待。  
　　Peter拖着波尔多酒瓶沿着尼尔的背脊向上来到他的脸颊边。“你还没回答我的问题。”Neal只是微微睁大眼望着他。Peter继续用酒瓶不紧不慢的在Neal的脖子下颚来回拨弄，当他把瓶子贴着Neal的嘴唇时，年轻的罪犯顺从的张开嘴含住了瓶口。  
　　这下轮到皮特发抖了。  
　　“好孩子。”他慢慢抽动酒瓶，低声的夸赞道。  
　　完全处于被控制的地位让Neal的性器硬的发痛，眼中慢慢升起激情的水雾。他试图把注意力集中在瓶子上，它已经在房子里摆了2天，那味道实在不怎么样，Neal卖力用唇舌吮吸吞吐，直到瓶口逐渐变得温暖湿滑，然后在peter的盯视下一点一点的用舌尖舔舐瓶口的边缘。  
　　“知道吗。”peter用另一只手托起他的下巴，“我在想，如果接下来的四年里你能像这样乖乖听话，我们一定会处的相当不错。”Neal想要出声抗议，但波尔多酒瓶还插在他的嘴里，结果他只能将一串模糊的呻吟送进流线型的瓶身内。他向着peter拱身渴求更多。但Peter不但没有如他所愿，反而坏心眼的抽出瓶子放到一边。Neal咽下抱怨的呜咽声，转头将嘴唇印上Peter另一只手的腕部，出乎意料的袭击让Peter微微一惊，险些甩开他，但Neal的嘴唇如影随形般执着的吸吮着那里的肌肤不放，他需要有东西能填满他的嘴。片刻后，Peter坚定的抽开手抚上Neal的胸膛，那种莫测高深的笑容再一次爬上他的唇角。  
　　“你知道四年意味着什么吗？”他低头亲吻Neal的额头，轻声问道。Neal点头。“这是你自己选择的。”Neal又点了点头，他竭力抬起上身热切的亲吻Peter的下颚。汗水微咸的味道好极了，老天，Neal想念这个男人，想念这一切。Peter的呼吸在他的挑弄下变得沉重，但他依然冷静的向后退开，问道：“回答我的问题，告诉我接下来的四年你会怎么做。”  
　　Neal感到口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，挣扎着侧头磨蹭Peter撑在一边的前臂，试图找回自己的声音。  
　　“意味着你可以随时拥有我。”他说，“让我去任何地方，做任何事。”他抬头注视Peter，后者板着脸，但眼中因他的话流露出一丝赞许。“意味着你随时随地可以享用我的嘴。”谢天谢地Peter还能撑住他那张扑克脸，光是说这些话Neal就觉得自己快要射出来了。“你对我的阴茎拥有绝对的控制权。”他不死心的又一次弓身，这一回Peter贴了过来，光裸的肌肤重叠在一起，火烫撩人激起一波又一波的轻颤喘息。“你拥有我的头脑我的时间我的屁股我的——一切你所想要的都是你的。”Peter突然闭起眼，Neal担心自己是不是太操之过急，说的太多了。他忍不住倾身吻了吻那合上的眼睑，就像对待恋人般，亲昵的磨蹭Peter的嘴角，几乎是祈求他能永远拥有这份亲近。  
　　“你知道更美妙的是什么吗？”Peter用双臂揽住Neal，一手顺势覆上Neal的臀部，自然地仿佛它天生就属于那个地方似地。Neal急喘一声，Peter低头凝视他，良久，坚定的吻住他。  
　　Neal瞬间便彻底沉醉了进去，他热情的回应着，仿佛为这一刻日夜期待的整整三年全部爆发了出来。他感到整个人轻飘飘的，就好像被装在精美瓶子里的葡萄酒。“是你将拥有我四年？”Neal几乎要为这些念头融化了。他将被拥有。他属于Peter。安全、信赖、庇护。Neal属于Peter。  
　　“不完全准确。”Peter仿佛能洞察他的想法，他抬起上身把Neal尽收眼底，“不止是四年。”  
　　Neal露出几乎称得上腼腆的笑容，情不自禁地又一次吻上Peter，发出喜悦的轻喃。  
　　波尔多酒瓶从来不是再见的意思。


	4. Then Let Fall Your Horrible Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：hoosierbitch   
> 分级：E

　　直到第一根针头扎进皮下，他才意识到原来自己有多么想念这一切。neal呼出一口气，感受金属在血肉中移动的刺痛。二十个金属环中的第一个，而他仿佛已经看到了炫目的白芒。穿孔师笑了。“好了，宝贝，吸气——”夹子利索的夹在他的皮肤上，“——呼气。”吸气、呼气，吸气、呼气。直到最后一个环被戴上，他的阴茎早已坚挺得抵着桌面抽搐。

　　Peter注意到了他的异状。在和Neal一起去吃午餐时，他的手自然的落在前者背上。Neal微微惊跳。他背后的伤口火辣辣生痛，这些天里，每一次俯身弯腰，那里的刺痛都令他的阴茎半挺，全身发热。  
　　“你受伤了？”Peter问道。  
　　“不，没有。”他匆忙掩饰，但这种闪烁的态度无疑是在虎视眈眈的公牛面前掀动红布，Peter一把揪住他的肩膀，另一手轻拍Neal的后背，后者嘶的一声挣开了。虽然痛毙了，但被Peter拍打的感觉简直太棒了。  
　　“你究竟怎么了，Caffrey？”  
　　“在楼梯上滑了一跤，只是有点擦伤，我没事。”  
　　Peter狐疑的用整条手臂横揽他的背脊，Neal终于忍不住吃痛的哼出声来。  
　　“把衣服脱了让我看看。”  
　　“向你发誓我很好！别杞人忧天了。”  
　　这次，他直接一掌击打下去，Neal在他的手掌下剧烈的抽搐发出哀叫声。“靠！”  
　　“还真是好得很呢！脱掉衣服，否则我亲自动手了。”  
　　“别在这儿。”Neal边说边打量四周的玻璃墙，之前的动静已经引来个别工作人员的注意了。“洗手间？”  
　　“好。”  
　　Neal定了定神跟随Peter走出办公室，暗暗告诉自己他能面对，他可以。

　　他第一次打耳洞是在14岁时，年少轻狂叛逆冲动。打完耳洞后，他和穿孔师翻滚了一宿，那个男人不停的啃咬他的耳朵，直到它们染上血迹。那是他少年时代里最完美的一天。之后他们往来了几个月，也是Dan把Neal带进了那个圈子。他曾绑住Neal的腿，用杠铃压在他的锁骨处，将小巧的金色饰品装点在他的臀瓣上。但还没来得及给Neal的阴茎和乳头穿上同样的小东西，他就因为交易毒品被抓了。Neal离开了那个圈子，也取下了耳环。年复年，那些记忆斑驳褪色，直到他遇上Moz。

　　洗手间里刚好有人，他们紧绷着脸尴尬的在洗水槽边徘徊，直到最后一名路人识相的连手都没洗便匆匆溜之大吉。  
　　“脱吧。”Peter锁上门命令道。Neal试图镇定下来，但镜子忠实的反应了他的现状，脸颊火烫，嘴唇因为紧张而被啃咬的红肿，动作笨拙僵硬，绯色从脸孔向下通过颈部浮上锁骨蔓延到胸前。9年前他曾在脖子上做过束胸式穿刺，阿姆斯特丹人的后手艺，在解下它们之后的很长一段时间里，neal始终被赤裸无依的错觉所困扰着。  
　　他慢慢脱下衬衣，透过镜子欣赏自己像个饥渴的脱衣舞娘般，转动身体享受织物擦过金属环时的带来的触感。他的后背上左右各有一列十只环，像系鞋带那样被用银色的金属细链交叉穿过系起，从左右肩胛处开始以妙曼的弧线渐渐收紧，直到没入腰际之下，就像是女人的束胸那样，仿佛弧形的箭头直指某个隐秘的去处。  
　　“我说了没受有伤。”他半裸的站着展示背后刚刚完成3天的作品，毫无遮挡的曝露自己怪异的癖好，但Peter轻柔的触摸带走了每一丝羞耻和窘迫。  
　　他的指尖试探般轻触最上面的金属环，情不自禁的微微扯动那条锁链，Neal的呼吸徒然抽筋，向后靠上他的胸膛，Peter衬衫上的纽扣勾动链条，那感觉既痛楚又该死的完美。他半侧过头，Peter的脸出现在上方，目光深沉难测。他们的下身靠在一起，neal难耐的扭腰，满足的感受着Peter勃起的性器隔着布料顶在他的身后。

　　“这个——叫什么？”  
　　“束胸式，喜欢吗？”Neal紧靠着Peter蹭动身体，通过前方的镜子凝视掌控自己的男人，舌尖刷过下唇，闭上眼。  
　　peter将他推向洗手槽，neal只好用手臂撑着瓷砖保持平衡。  
　　“很痛吗？”他好奇又不失小心的轻戳那些孔洞和刺环。  
　　“是的。”  
　　Peter的手沿着它们向下收缩的弧线摩挲，最终停留在腰臀处。“我想也是。”但他的动作和话语毫不相干——一边挺起下身越发紧贴neal，让阴茎顶入屁股的凹陷处，手掌掐着他的腰背向前推。原本松溜的链子因这动作绷紧，Neal被迫弓着背脊，吐出一连串无助的哀鸣。  
　　“你喜欢这样？”Peter的手指在脊椎四周徘徊，间或拉扯金属环和锁链，让neal随着每一次尖锐的疼痛颤动吟哦。  
　　“是的。”他喘息着承认，渴望锁链能再伸长几寸，以便让洗漱台撑住几欲瘫软的身体，用剩余的力量摇摆身体感受Peter火热的性器。但他不敢动，不仅仅因为已经牵紧链条会撕裂他的身体，更因为那极致的痛楚会让他当场登上绝顶。  
　　“你戴上这些东西多久了？就这么掩在西装下？我抓住你的时候，也戴了吗？”  
　　“星期五刚开始的。”neal坦白的，“……是的，还有你抓住我的时候。”他闭着眼，想起还和kate在一起时的情景。

　　“你身上还有没有戴了别的东西？”Peter打断他的回忆，他掐捏Neal的乳粒，专注得像在检查证据要以此证明所发生的一切，拧转扯动，火辣辣的刺痛几乎让Neal以为它们就被这样硬生生扯下。饱受折磨的肉粒很快便红肿挺立起来，但Peter仍意犹未尽般用指甲戳弄按压。  
　　“操！上帝，Peter，我发誓就这些了，我发誓——”  
　　Peter又弹了弹他的乳头，这才停止了对它们的蹂躏。  
　　“你以前也这么穿过乳头是吗？”  
　　“没有。”Neal沙哑的说。他是有试过，但仅止于此——因为Kate不喜欢它们在T恤下的样子。  
　　Peter骨节分明的大手贴上他的臀部，扯下外裤。“但是你喜欢乳头被这样玩弄不是吗。”他的手指隔着内裤，轻轻刷过neal硬的发痛的肉柱。  
　　这轻描淡写的调弄根本无法满足沸腾的渴求，他迫切需要更多来自Peter的抚慰。“是的。”当阴茎终于被整个握住时，Neal激动的几乎呜咽出声。  
　　“很好。”Peter含混的夸奖道，挺动抵在Neal屁股上的性器。Neal张了张嘴，但阴茎被撸动的刺激让他除了呻吟外什么也说不出口。像个男妓般被折起身体顶在洗手间的镜子前，注视着自己半裸苍白的身体倚靠在Peter深色的西装上扭动。突然Peter移开了手，改为拉扯neal背脊最下方的刺环，表情深沉难测。“你能在不被碰触阴茎的前提下射出来吗？”  
　　他转动刺环，直到那里的皮肤扭转到极致后改变方向。neal仿佛被一场最疯狂的热疫吞没，peter的每一次碰触在他越来越敏感的身上点燃炽热的火苗。Peter一边继续手上的动作，一边低头咬住他的第一个刺环，neal惊喘缩起肩膀，拼命蠕动下身不顾一切的追逐绝顶的快感。  
　　“不。”Peter制住他的肩膀低声说，“如果你想停止，那告诉我住手。我会立刻推开你，当做这一切从没在我们之间发生过。或者——”他俯首对着neal的耳朵吐气，微微拨动他背后的锁链。“我要让你射在内裤里，就这样穿着直到回家，夹住你的乳头，干得你又哭又叫喊着我的名字射出来。”   
　　如果Neal还有余力睁开眼，他会至少确认一下Peter是否是认真的，并请求他这么做。但只是peter的这番话就已经将他推上了崩溃的边缘。阴茎剧烈的搏动抽痛让他暂时遗忘了乳头上的刺激，Peter一个接一个按压扭动那些刺环，从第一个到最后一个，然后在neal的呻吟中换一边继续，直到一些稀薄的血丝从被拉开的伤口处滑落，才转而舔舐脖子上的汗渍，啃咬撕扯。  
　　Peter和Dan、Moz甚至kate都不一样——他是如此强悍如此从容笃定，掌握绝对的控制权，更重要的是真正从心底渴望得到他——他漫不经心的拨动锁链，优雅得像是在弹奏竖琴。neal死死用拳头堵住嘴，掌缘几乎咬出血来，却依然堵不住从嘴角不断泄出的抽泣声。  
　　“会为我射出来。”Peter说，“就像这样达到高潮。接下来的整个下午穿着湿漉漉的内裤，坐在办公桌后，不断重温这一刻，想象回家后我们将要做的一切，再次兴奋勃起。”  
　　家，Neal朦胧的想着，但Peter没有给他太多时间分神便又拉动了链条。Neal殊死渴望高潮的来临，乞求阴茎得到抚慰，乞求高潮，射精，解放。他的内裤被不断渗出的腺液晕染的潮湿黏糊，每一次Peter在他的耳边咆哮命令，在他的脖颈啃咬吮吸，或拉动锁链牵扯那些小环都激起被束缚的肉棒顶端分泌一股又一股的液体。  
　　Peter用左手牵紧链条，倾身压在Neal的左肩上，另一只手用力揉搓他右侧的乳粒。Neal闷哼着侧过头迎上他的唇，牵动、拉扯、在Peter命令高潮的沙哑气声中尖叫喷射。


	5. Turning the Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：kelly-girl  
> 分级：E

　　Neal喘息着半侧过脸靠在枕头上，他试图活动手腕，但钳制它们的大手纹丝不动，Peter警告般挺了挺胯部，哼笑一声，震动随他们结合在一起的部位扩散，Neal战栗着瘫软下来，颈部露出脆弱的线条。  
　　Peter的嘴唇追过去，亲吻那里露出的皮肤。Neal企图自己摆动腰臀，但Peter压在他身上，牢牢的禁锢着猎物，几乎没有留给他一丝挣扎的空间。他不紧不慢的吮吸啃咬Neal的脖子，在那里留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。Neal发出难耐的呻吟，痛恨这被刻意放慢的节奏。  
　　当Peter终于放开他的一只手时，Neal忍不住欢喜的低喊，Peter拉高他的大腿，以便进入到更深的地方。他们的身体契合的如此完美，以至于Neal简直无法想象那些没有和Peter如此亲近的日子究竟是如何度过的。Peter开始进出他的身体，他们的肌肤随着每一回顶撞贴合、分开，贴合、分开……  
　　和另一个人紧靠的感觉如此美好，因为这是Peter。但作为一名欺诈大师，Neal又对那个情不自禁沉醉其中、想要相信在每一次凶猛的冲撞背后不仅仅只是欲望在推动的自己恼怒不已。这和计划不符，在Neal的设想中，他才是那个在言语上挑衅撩拨主导事态发展的人，Peter应该先投降。但结果似乎恰恰相反了？  
　　像是不满他的分神，Peter惩罚般轻咬一口他的嘴唇，越发大力进出Neal的身体，肉体拍打的声音在安静的室内清晰可闻，他一瞬不瞬的紧盯着Neal，将他的每一个表情每一次战抖尽收眼底。Neal下意识的摇头，喘气凌乱不堪，在欲望的狂潮中被推向浪顶，他颤抖着拱起背，只需要再一次轻推便能攀上极乐的巅峰。但Peter兀然停了下来，无视Neal眼中满溢的渴求，慢慢向后退出，接着以更慢的速度进入。  
　　这煎熬般的节奏几乎要把Neal逼疯了，每每在他感觉再也承受不了时，Peter便凶猛的顶进来埋入最深处，再次把他逼上崩溃的边缘，然后用缓慢到几近残忍的速度退出去。  
　　Neal咬着下唇拒绝求饶，但他终于彻底松懈下来打开身体向Peter宣告臣服，不再徒劳的否定身心尽数掌控的事实。Peter敏锐的注意到了这微妙的变化，回以欣喜赞赏的笑容，阴茎的每一次抽插和搏动仿佛都在冲过他们之间最后的那一道隔阂，他满足的释放在Neal体内，炽热的精液让他们融合在一起再没有缝隙。  
　　Peter用头顶着Neal的额头，他喘息了一会抽出自己，用双手把Neal的大腿分得更开，俯身含住他依然坚挺的性器，用舌头和嘴唇品尝每一寸湿润肿胀的柱身。Neal几乎惊跳起来，但事实是他只能无力的张着嘴昂起头，感谢上帝这一刻只有天花板得以窥见自己那副迷乱的神情。  
　　Peter一反平日Neal最热衷的那种略显粗鲁的性爱方式，他一边细致的吮吸，一边轻柔的抚摸手指下的肉体，仿佛知道这才是Neal真正喜欢的方式。但这怎么可能？Peter怎么会知道Neal喜欢被潮热的手掌套弄阴茎根部？怎么会知道Neal喜欢被火烫的唇舌舔吻抽紧的囊袋？  
　　距离Neal第一次把Peter勾上床不过才一个星期，他们对彼此在性爱中的喜好本该还处于探索阶段。Neal逐渐知道了一些Peter身体上的秘密，但显然Peter已经对Neal Caffrey探索之旅了然于心了。他的手指顺势向后滑去，拨弄略显红肿的入口，Neal从喉咙后部发出几不可闻的气声，狂乱的扭动腰胯，在Peter的嘴里喷射而出。  
　　Peter仔细的舔干净他的每一滴精液，Neal渐渐缓过神来，不敢相信Peter会允许，他不安的盯着他，竟然有些害怕对方会坚持要求再来一轮。但Peter只是直起身随意的用手抹了抹嘴角爬下床。他的身体被汗水覆盖，强健的肌肉诠释着neal心目中完美的化身。Neal死死的盯着那景象，直到他消失在浴室的门后。  
　　没过多久，Peter就沐浴完回来了，他拿了一条冒着热气的毛巾，Neal边抬手边往后缩，但Peter不容抗拒的拨开他的推拒。Neal只好局促的躺在床上接受额外服务，他的脸红得几乎冒烟，身体不听控制的哆嗦，唯一值得庆幸的是Peter什么也没有多说。在他们一开始的性爱中，Peter常常表现的有些粗暴，但Neal没有震惊太久，甚至更乐意被那样对待。可现在，尽管Peter的态度依然强硬，但有些地方却截然不同了，Neal感到无所适从，不得不去设想这是不是Peter为了控制他而祭出的另一种策略。  
　　他一边困倦的动着脑子，一边把被单拉到脖子下，Peter关掉灯躺到Neal身边，一手横过他的前胸。Neal的心脏一阵狂跳，他想问Peter打算什么时候走人，但在能组织出恰当的语句前，便陷入了温暖的梦乡中。

　　Neal是被一些琐碎的声音吵醒的，他懒洋洋的张开眼，发现Peter正在穿戴，窗外天色还未大亮。他依然能感觉到Peter留下的热量，睡意飞快的褪去为怒气让路，如果Peter想要闪人，他应该做完爱就走。Neal想要说些什么，尽管连他自己也不明白这份冲动和气恼是为了什么。  
　　“你要怎么跟Elizabeth说？”  
　　Peter套上裤子。“说什么？”  
　　Neal用手肘撑起上身，嘲弄道。“说什么？比如说你在哪里过的夜？比如在爬上她的床之前，我们刚大战了三百回合？我猜她不会高兴的。”  
　　Peter蹙起眉，边对付纽扣边说。“或者说说是谁让我来这的？”他四下张望，“看到我的领带没？”  
　　Neal坐起来。“你把我们的事告诉她了吗”  
　　Peter在门背后找到了领带，他对着镜子调整领结的部位，回答道：“当然了。”床上的人不做声，Peter侧头仔细的端详了会Neal的表情，末了叹口气坐到床边，一手探入被单抚摸他的腰部安抚。“我不会对她隐瞒任何事，一夜情也不值得我拿婚姻冒险。”  
　　Neal试图甩开他，但Peter更用力的紧握住不放。“但你不是——你总以为是，但你不是。我一直在等你自己想明白。”他倾身吻了吻Neal的唇角，“我们都在等你呢。”当Peter站起身准备离开时，失落几乎让Neal情不自禁的想要追随而去。  
　　他定了定神没有动，试图搞清楚Peter的意思，Neal Caffery总是对周遭的一切了然于胸，总是游刃有余，总是不慌不乱自信镇定——至少表面上一贯如此。房间又重新安静下来，Neal躺回床垫上，Peter最后的话一边又一遍在他脑海中回放。  
　　他裹在被单里滚了一会，突然下床翻出速写本。起初只是一些线条，渐渐的一个男人和一个女人在画纸上成型，汗湿的躯体紧密的结合在一起。Neal扔下笔，先是看了El好几眼，想着“唔……”。  
　　而Peter总是在那儿，这个让Neal关注、等待、微笑的男人。或许他是对的，Neal需要考虑这份关系中其他的可能性。结局或许会很好，但也可能是场灾难。他重新爬回床上躺好，之前过大的动作似乎牵扯到了内部，隐隐生痛。他必须再等等，更有耐心，而不是贸然做决定或者轻易退让。  
　　EL不应遭受三心二意的对待，她值得最好的，Neal不能仅仅因为Peter会高兴这样的理由把她计算在内。如果那一天真的会来到，如果他们三个真会在一起，他想要一份完整的属于彼此共同的感情，没有疑虑没有隐瞒。在闭上眼之前，Neal提醒自己稍后订一束由Elizabeth Burke签收的鲜花，必须承认她的主意真是绝妙极了。


	6. Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：kelly_girl   
> 分级：E

　　Peter坐在柔软舒适的大床边偷闲，Neal背对他专心致志的整理着地上的储物箱。这儿就是他们将要一起共同生活的地方，当然，只要能分享拥有彼此，Peter对睡在哪儿并不特别在意。El有些工作问题需要处理，所以卧室的整理工作就暂时落到了两位先生头上。在爬上爬下了大半天后，Peter觉得自己理应得到犒赏。  
　　眼下，那份奖赏无疑就是舒舒服服的坐在大床上，欣赏年轻的爱人为了他们的新房忙碌。Neal光着上身，时而弯腰，从箱子里搬出诸如书籍一类的物件，时而抬头展臂，腰背拉出优美的弧形，将一幅幅装饰画挂到墙上。灰色的便裤挂在他的腰胯处，随着身体的起伏，时不时露出一截里面贴身的黑色布料。  
　　Peter无意识的咬着下唇，眼睛在Neal被包裹的臀部流连不去。Neal有个完美的漂亮屁股，结实浑圆，弹性十足。他咽下涌到嘴边的笑声，因为乍一听这话更像是在形容某种瓜果。就在这时，Neal舒展腰背的肌肉，又弯下腰去，这一次他俯的特别深，手掌几乎碰到脚腕，毫无防备的把后身展现在Peter面前。可恶！Peter艰难的吞下口水。Neal居然、他居然还有意无意的扭了扭屁股！Peter当场就硬了，他们把该死的润滑剂放哪儿去了？  
　　他徒劳的四下张望，所见尽是堆放在地上的各种储物箱，真是糟糕透顶。一记咳嗽声拉回他的注意力，Neal依然弯着腰，两腿稍稍分开，头朝下自中间的缝隙张望。这个姿势很难保持平衡，于是Neal的身体和他的屁股就以一种几近折磨的微妙频率在Peter面前摇摆着，他露出挑逗的笑容问道。  
　　“需要什么吗？”  
　　Peter冲下床，双手直截了当的抓上那两片臀瓣。他当然需要，简直是迫不及待想要把阴茎塞进Neal股间，让那里的臀肉夹住他，挤压扭动，直到高潮。Neal绝不会反对，只要Peter真的想要，他会允许对方做任何事。有时候Peter会为此感到担忧，但不是现在，现在他只想干穿Neal的屁股。  
　　Neal在被推倒床上时轻笑出声，Peter毫不客气的从后欺上，占据两腿之间的位置，一手压制在他的腰背处。其实Peter心知肚明Neal不会挣扎乃至逃开，因为比起追踪器和手铐，现在有一种更为牢固的纽带紧紧将这个男人拴在了自己的身边，但关键在于束缚会让Neal更敏感。他刻意放慢剥下裤子的速度，欣赏一寸寸展露出来的皮肤，并不急于一拉到底而是让布料刚刚好卡在大腿根部。Peter从鼻子里哼出饱含情欲的叹息声，手指一遍又一遍抚过那温暖，手感十足的肉体，仿佛在检视每一寸属于自己的领土。  
　　他的阴茎在裤子里充血肿胀。Neal面朝下趴着同样气息紊乱，他微微磨蹭被单，仿佛想通过这种不甚引人瞩目的方式求得些许慰藉。但知Neal如Peter，自然了解自己年轻的爱人从来与低调无缘，这般暧昧的摆动百分百只是为了激起另一个人更深重的欲望，他知道peter会将他的每一个动作尽收眼底，知道那会让他多么沉醉，而这份认知总是Neal更加欲罢不能。他热爱成为人群的中心，享受像个明星那样被追逐仰慕，他的身体像是另一种愚弄人们的手段，他们总是沉迷于那具完美的皮相，从而忽视了一双修长灵巧的手在不自不觉间把他们的口袋掏的一干二净，亦看不到那双蓝色的眼瞳里一闪而过的机警与睿智。他们只关注Neal的笑容，头发、眼睛，永远无法窥见那个真实的neal caffrey。  
　　但peter从不会错过。他弯腰把嘴唇按在Neal的屁股上，亲吻身下每一寸顺从的肉体，双手揉搓挤压饱满的弧度，向左右分开。Neal不再蹭动下身，取而代之不断低语模糊难解的字句。  
　　他的嗓音轻柔地几近无声，但Peter还是从中辨识出了自己的名字。它们在Neal的双唇间被一遍又一遍呢喃，仿佛这就是他追求的一切。Peter回以更温柔的抚摩，在他的入口留下一连串濡湿的印记。Neal惊喘着张大腿，显然受用极了。  
　　他的裤子还卡在大腿根部，这会它们垫在Peter的颚下，让他看起来就像是个要大快朵颐的饕餮客。Peter继续用舌头探索neal身体最隐秘的部位，舌尖轻触褶皱的入口。上帝，Neal怎么会连这个地方都那么完美，完美得仿佛随时准备在摄像机前演出一部活色生香的GV大片，而Peter就是里头粗暴凶狠，勒索艺术系漂亮男孩的坏警察。  
　　他用拇指把左右两边的臀肉分的更开，舌头迫不及待的顶进去。Neal胡乱的抓着床单摆头乞求。“上帝！求你了，Peter，求你……任何事也可以，干我——需要你，求你了……”  
　　只要一想到这个漂亮又聪颖的小家伙真心愿意和他还有他的妻子共度往后的人生，分享他的身心乃至所有，激越的情感便如巨浪般在peter全身的血管中汹涌澎湃。但另一方面，他禁不住好奇Neal能承受到什么地步。Neal会接受每一根侵入的手指，直到吞下他的整个拳头吗？Neal会在他的劝诱下与其他人性交，反复插入和被插入，以供Peter从旁观赏吗？Peter确信自己绝不想那么做。但此时此刻，那一幅幅叫人血脉贲张的画面，就像是架子上的胡萝卜，在触手可及的地方摇来晃去无法漠视。  
　　他继续用舌头爱抚，时而以舌尖轻拍，Neal的入口微微翕张，Peter滑入一根手指埋进他体内，Neal战抖着，当第二根手指探进来时，他猛地绷紧身体，像是要忍耐住即将冲破堤岸的欲潮。Peter想告诉他没有关系，但如果Neal真的射了，他一定会继续刺激掌下的男人，用舌头和手指再度将他卷入欲望的漩涡，一遍又一遍去确认这每一次颤抖每一寸被唾液汗水浸染的肉身都是属于他的。  
　　就像是内心深处有一道界限骤然崩裂，Peter跪起身，一把扯下Neal的裤子，他的爱人热切的配合着，蠕动身体张开双腿。现在Peter有了足够的空间，他趴回去用三根手指再次占据那火热的内部，成功的让Neal发出迷乱的呻吟。  
　　Peter用手指不紧不慢得干着他，唇齿也不甘落后的在Neal的屁股上留下深浅不一的青紫印记，有时激情让他控制不好力度咬得过重，但Neal全盘接受了。渐渐的peter意识到，这份隐忍和顺从正在推动他们的性爱走向难以预测的方向。他迫使自己停下来，想要让Neal释放，但从他嘴里吐出来的句子却完全不是那么回事。  
　　“这才是我的好孩子，宝贝。我爱死了你这个又紧又翘的屁股，爱死了埋在里面的感觉。我要这样做满一整晚，让你自己在我的手指上扭动，把你自己干射一次又一次，直到连哭都哭不出来，还像这样继续吸着它们不放。你想要吗？想要我让你这么做吗？”  
　　Peter并不是那种在做爱时喜欢说一堆荤话助兴的人，那感觉很诡异，这种时候他往往更乐于埋头苦干而不是大发感想。但Neal似乎恰恰相反，看他的反应便一目了然，紧揪着床单，发出破碎的呻吟，狂乱的摆动腰臀向后吞吐体内的手指。Peter亲吻他的尾骨，弯曲指关节，感受Neal每一次高潮时痉挛抽搐的内部，很快床单上便到处沾满了精液留下的痕迹。  
　　Neal如窒息般张大嘴身体剧颤，Peter柔声说着安慰的话，他的腹部紧绷，随着一记后推，释放出最后一滴精液，重重倒回潮湿的床单。  
　　Peter几乎无法思考，本能的拉下拉链，掏出肿痛的阴茎，一边盯着Neal无力淫乱的模样，一边撸动柱身。没多久他便射了出来。精液滴落在股间，就像是为无主的名画签上自己的大名，Neal撑起上身回头，Peter盯着他的脸继续挤压手中的肉棒，直到他的屁股上到处都是自己温热粘稠的精液。Neal用手指沾起些许送入嘴中吸吮品尝，这动作几乎让Peter又硬了。  
　　他勉强克制住情欲，躺到Neal身边，告诫自己不要深究之前发生的一切，这样他才能相信这只是一次普通的性爱，尽管火热的简直难以置信，但的的确确只是一场普通的性爱，绝对绝对跟那种需要动用安全词和成人玩具的级别八竿子打不到一起。  
　　Neal凑过来邀吻，把头靠在Peter胸前，像被喂饱的猫般一脸餍足，舒服的蜷在属于自己的地盘，只差没满足的咕噜几声了。室温有些泛凉，Peter揽着他，渐渐被浓重的困意笼罩，睡去。


	7. A Nice Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：hoosierbitch  
> 分级：E

　　Peter又挤了一些润滑剂抹在肛塞上。“看看你的小洞。”他哑声在Neal耳边呢喃，以拇指摩擦入口处敏感的皮肤。Neal趴跪在床垫上，脸颊贴着床垫，两腿大开，已然气息紊乱，但Peter要做的事才刚刚开始。  
　　他将塞子的头部顶住Neal的入口，手掌抵在根部。“后退。”Neal艰难的用手肘撑起上半身，腰臀后挺。异物进入感觉令他抽紧了呼吸肩胛紧绷，也让Peter露出满意的笑容。  
　　闭闭眼一记轻推一声低喘，第一节还算顺利。Peter用另一只手抓着他的臀瓣帮助保持平衡，鼓励道：“只剩两节了。”  
　　Neal点点头，第二节比已经被含入的部分粗大得多，直径足有两到三英寸，他小心的向后靠去，让塞子慢慢撑开自己，发出窒息般的闷哼，一点点蠕动直到将最宽的部分吞进去，入口的肌肉贪婪翕张，紧紧箍住两节之间狭窄的地方，屁股仿佛被彻底填满了般，再也没有一丝空隙能塞下更多。Peter自他的两腿间探手爱抚挺立的阴茎，手指在顶端的细缝处搔刮催促。“还有一节，Neal。半小时后就到我们订位的时间了，快点。”  
　　他紧紧盯着Neal，盯着他如何竭力扩张入口的肌肉，每一丝褶皱都被无情的展平，那里的皮肤因为太过紧绷而失去血色，显得那么苍白脆弱令人迷醉。第三节实在太粗了，Neal不得不耗费更多时间适应，停顿，继续……太久了——Peter忽的紧了紧手中的肛塞，兀然拽住他的腰身往后压。  
　　Neal惊叫着倒回床垫，被动的吞下又一英寸。“好极了。”Peter的耳语几近气声，堪堪淹没在一片凌乱的呻吟中。“就差一丁点了——”Neal死死拽着床单，高抬起臀部，在他的掌控中狂乱的摇摆。  
　　“放松。”Peter命令道。Neal顺从的停下，吸气，第二秒在一插到底的动作下哭喊出声。  
　　整个肛塞只剩黑色的圆形底座还隐隐露在外头，只是微微的旋转抽动，就让Neal全身战栗不止。“穿上衣服，给你……”Peter看了看表，“五分钟。”他站起身打开房门下楼，决定和June聊上几句。  
　　五分钟后，Neal准时出现在楼梯口，步伐中带着只有Peter才能心领神会的谨慎与踌躇，仅仅十来级阶梯便令他的额头被汗水浸润泛出水光，Peter不得不强压下躲在西装下磨蹭自己的冲动。  
　　June对激荡的暗流毫不知情，问道：“Neal，你还好吗？”  
　　Peter也露出关切的表情走上前触摸他的额头。“你有点发热，确定要出去？”  
　　Neal飞快的瞪了他一眼，冲June露出迷人的笑容。“只是有点不舒服，没什么大不了。”  
　　“我会照看他的。”Peter亦向担忧的房东保证，一手环在Neal腰后，手掌有意无意的在那浑圆挺翘的屁股上逗留了会。June永远不会知道这些发生在她眼皮底下的好事，虽然有点冒险，但Neal瞬间烧红的脸颊让一切都值回了票本。  
　　“我们得走了。”Neal咽下一声喘息。Peter礼貌的向June道别，护送着他走出大门，迈下最后几级石阶时，他利用衣服的遮掩用下身顶撞近在咫尺的臀隙。“你、你这个杂种。”Neal恨恨的小声咒骂。  
　　“注意你的措辞，Neal。”peter皱眉。  
　　话音未落，Neal突的一个踉跄倒向他，两手用力紧抓住Peter的上衣。“该死……”  
　　Peter一动不动，直等Neal找回平衡后，这才隔着布料轻推他股间的硬物，Neal的身体如被电流击中般震颤，唇间流泻出压抑不住的细弱呻吟，双目紧闭脸颊绯红汗水淋漓，仿佛当街就要高潮似的。Peter连忙抓紧他往停车的方向加快脚步，Neal的每一声低吟，每一次趔趄都让他自己的阴茎越发肿胀，光天化日之下这可有点不太妙。  
　　Neal在Peter打开车门后，足足花了一分钟才勉强坐进去。肛塞不仅粗大而且很长，伴随着每一次姿势的改变向更深的地方挺进，坐姿更让它顶进最深处，发掘出连Neal自己也不知道的敏感点，带来前所未有的刺激和快感，他微仰起头，难耐的抵着座椅微微扭动屁股，Peter急切的绕到另一边坐进驾驶座，发动汽车。  
　　“为你自己手淫。要是你能在我们到餐馆前射出来，回到家之前我就不开震动模式，要是你做不到——”他摸出兜里的遥控器直接开到第三档。Neal从座位上蹦起来，大张着嘴嘶嘶喘气，阴茎直挺挺的几乎撑破裤裆。  
　　几秒后Peter关掉遥控器，告诉他。“餐馆可不太远，如果我是你，现在就开始干•活了。”  
　　Peter不再理会Neal专心开车，为了能安全到达目的地，他也必须这么做。但上帝啊，听听邻座传来的声音吧。Neal热切的抚慰着自己，双目紧闭，Peter从未那么庆幸过福特金牛深色的车窗。  
　　Neal陷在座椅中，上身衣冠完整，裤子却已褪至大腿根部，肿胀得阴茎直挺挺翘立在空气中，微微抽搐一片湿滑。  
　　Peter从仪表板边的柜子里抽出纸巾，为他拭去额头的汗水和阴茎顶部不断流出的腺液。Neal急切在那只粗糙的大手中戳刺，当它带着濡湿的纸团离开时，不禁发出懊恼的呜咽。  
　　Neal在Peter和侍者的目光下跨出轿车，后者的目光颇有几分耐人寻味，为了不引来更多探究的视线，他强令自己的动作稍微快些利索些。Peter若无其事的环着他的腰，自然地仿佛只是个跟小男友来浪漫晚餐的情种。而事实是，他恨不得当场把这个小家伙掼到地上，狠狠操干他那双漂亮的嘴唇。  
　　他们在餐厅一偶入座，侍者奉上酒单后礼貌的退开。坐下这个简单的动作显然成了某种酷刑，Peter绕到半俯身的Neal背后，抓住他的手臂“帮助”他坚定的坐下。  
　　“你的背后还好吧？”他坐到对面大声关心的问，藉此打消邻桌的关注，亦惹来Neal的怒视。  
　　“哦，别这样，是你说要找个高级餐馆吃晚饭的。”  
　　“没错，可是我没——”peter手指探进口袋把遥控器开到第五档，Neal倒抽一口气。“恨你。”他低吟着向后靠去，屁股小幅度的摇摆，双手也按耐不住偷偷往桌子底下摸去。  
　　Peter却在这时关上遥控器。“看看你想点什么，Neal。干白葡萄酒似乎不错，我们还能要些甜点。或者试试澳大利亚夏敦埃酒，相当不错。”他把酒单丢到一边，又打开菜谱细看，“不过没关系，我们可以慢慢考虑，不赶时间。”  
　　Neal咽下涌到嘴边的呻吟，匆匆扫过菜单，他紧抿着嘴唇，连一句完整的话也挤不出，只好用最恳切的目光无声的凝视Peter，这乞求的目光也让后者当下决定以后这类刺激的小游戏要列入经常性活动表。  
　　他暂时降低振动器的频率，欣赏Neal优雅的像忙碌的女侍者露出迷人的笑容，等用完主菜，Peter又点了一些甜点。  
　　“把桌布盖到膝盖上。”侍者走后他沉声命令道。“手放在桌上，张开腿。”  
　　Neal照做，Peter在桌下翘起一条腿，脚跟抵在对面椅子的边缘，用鞋底轻轻踩踏他的阴茎。Neal拱起背扑倒在桌子上，随着Peter逐渐加大的力量，哼出细微无助的痛呼。  
　　随着时间推移，用餐者渐渐散去，邻近的几张桌子只剩一对老夫妇和一个三口之家谈笑风生，而仅仅几步之遥的地方，Neal却Peter的鞋面上磨蹭自己的肉棒，汗水自他的太阳穴不断淌下，脸上既是欢愉又不乏痛楚。  
　　“告诉我你的感觉。”  
　　Neal恍惚的抬头，已然有些失神，迷乱的蓝眼中交织着沉溺、恳求、无助、气恼与殊死的渴望，赤裸裸的袒露在观察者面前。Peter感到喉咙一阵发紧，当Neal艰难的张开嘴想要回话时，他的老二几乎要直接在裤子爆裂了。  
　　Neal的抽噎声终于引起了邻桌的注意，但他毫无所觉，只是瞪大眼盯着Peter，用力将阴茎压向他的鞋底，仿佛整个世界只剩下这一刻。Peter猛地射在了裤子里，他回望Neal，打开兜里的遥控器，在被精液温热的内裤里感受高潮的余韵。  
　　“我们走。”气息稍定，Peter便掏出皮夹，在桌上留下丰厚的小费，站起身把外套挂在手臂上挡住腰腹。他绕到桌子对面拉起Neal，后者低吟一声靠在他的肩上，几乎是被半抱着往外挪。如果把振动器关掉或许能省peter不少力，但他显然没有那个打算。“他有些不舒服”他向邻桌解释，“我得带他回家。”  
　　“你是不是、你是不是射了？”回到车里后，Neal气息不稳的问。  
　　“是的。”peter说，“如果你今晚还想高潮，回到公寓前的这段路就是唯一的机会。不过记住一点——不准用手。”Neal闭上眼胡乱的点头，Peter把振荡器调到第三档，一手搁在他的大腿上，一脚踩下油门。


End file.
